


Calling the Shots

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Once again, Anthony uses his foot to nudge Loki’s knees apart. Once again, Loki makes a frustrated noise that is only almost a whine and swears that he is going to be pay Anthony back for this.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 408
Collections: Tenebrific's Finished Fics, Tony Stark and Loki Relationships





	Calling the Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Because of recent happenings we thought it would be fun to do something with d/s, gags, and fucking machines 😌

Once again, Anthony uses his foot to nudge Loki’s knees apart. Once again, Loki makes a frustrated noise that is only almost a whine and swears that he  _ is _ going to be pay Anthony back for this.

He can’t think clearly enough at the moment to decide on the details of his revenge, but he’s sure it will be glorious. 

Loki squirms on the bed, helpless; he doesn’t know what to do with his own limbs. He isn’t tied up, because  _ technically _ Anthony’s order not to move should be enough to keep Loki still, but by now Loki already wishes that Anthony would just tie him to the bed. That would make this a lot easier for both of them. For one thing, Anthony wouldn’t have to remind Loki again and again and again to spread his legs, because Loki wouldn’t be able to close them in the first place. 

It isn’t like Loki isn’t  _ trying _ to hold still. He is, but concentrating gets more and more difficult with every second that passes. The quiet and steady whirring of the machine is starting to get on his nerves in the best of ways; if he wasn’t trying not to, Loki could easily lose himself in that sound alone. But he knows that Anthony doesn’t want him to slip into that lightheaded, thoughtless state, not yet, because right now Anthony wants to be a massive damned  _ nuisance _ and drive Loki absolutely insane.

That’s his right, of course, and Loki gladly lets him have his way, but  _ still. _ This is mean.

“You just can’t hold still, hm?” Anthony asks amusedly, giving Loki’s leg another nudge. 

Loki lifts his head to glare at him, but he does spread his legs wide again.

“Look at me like that one more time and I’ll blindfold you,” Anthony says. He doesn’t sound angry, but Loki knows that the words are anything but an empty threat.

Loki huffs and lets his head fall back again. Anthony just chuckles, unbothered by Loki’s attitude. He is sitting comfortably at the lower end of the bed between Loki’s legs, right next to the machine he built himself. The thing is small, but surprisingly powerful, and Loki knew as soon as he saw it that he would both love and hate it soon enough.

Anthony fiddles around with the remote, and a second later the thrusts of the synthetic cock in Loki’s ass increase in both strength and speed. Loki’s moan is stifled by the gag in his mouth. He has to dig his heels into the mattress to keep his legs still; he so wants to roll his hips in time with the thrusts, but Anthony doesn’t want him to. Anthony wants him to be good and let himself be fucked by a goddamn machine, so that’s what Loki is doing - or trying to do, anyway -, because all he  _ really _ wants is to give Anthony what  _ he _ wants.

The dildo is both thicker and longer than what Loki is used to, and even though it has been fucking him for the better part of an hour now, it still feels like it’s a little too much. That becomes the most noticeable when it pulls back until only the thick head is still inside of Loki, or when his hips twitch too much and make the dildo slip out of him entirely. When that happens, Anthony always reaches forward and lines the toy up to Loki’s hole again, and Loki pants harshly and tries to hold still while the cock enters him again. It burns a little every time, and every time Anthony teases Loki about how much he likes it.

And Loki does like it. He can’t even really try to deny that anymore. The dildo stretches him perfectly, and given that it’s Anthony who controls the machine via the remote and also knows exactly what Loki likes, the thrusts feel like bloody Valhalla most of the time. He gasps and groans whenever the dildo hits his prostate just so, fingers clinging to the already untidy sheets so tightly that his hands are already cramping. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Anthony tells him, his tone that mixture of reverence and sheer wickedness that never fails to make Loki melt. Anthony is on his knees now, fingers ghosting over the insides of Loki’s thighs, eyes doubtlessly fixed on the dildo fucking his lover. “So desperate and needy, aren’t you? I bet I could leave you here for hours and you’d only beg for more.”

Loki squeezes his eyes shut. He is quite thankful for the gag right now, otherwise his answering moan would have been even louder. Still his reaction is obvious enough, probably, because his hips once more move of their own volition, trying to press down on the dildo. 

“Stop that,” Anthony says sharply, and suddenly the machine slows down so much that it is barely even moving at all anymore. The lack of friction makes Loki whine. “You’re not the one calling the shots here, Lokes. I’ll stop if you try to fuck yourself. Do you want me to stop?”

Loki shakes his head; of course he doesn’t want that. 

“Then you better stop moving.”

With a frustrated grunt and then a deep breath, Loki tries to relax. He even manages to loosen his grip on the sheets and stop clenching around the dildo in his ass, and only then Anthony is satisfied.

“Good boy,” he says, stroking Loki’s thigh. 

But then he still pulls the toy out of Loki again, who makes an indignant noise, not understanding what he did wrong. Anthony just hushes him, so Loki lifts his head to look at Anthony, and as soon as he sees what Anthony is doing he relaxes and lies back again. Anthony just grabbed the lube and now applies more of it to Loki’s hole. He soon tosses the bottle aside and guides the dildo back into Loki. Loki lets out a breath when it starts fucking him again, slow and steady. Arousal is pooling low in his belly, making it incredibly hard to think now, and that only gets worse when Anthony doesn’t stop running his hand over Loki’s legs and belly, sometimes grazing Loki’s achingly hard cock with his fingertips.

Anthony’s other hand is busy with the remote; he makes sure that the thrusts of the machine stay steady while they get faster. Soon enough Loki is panting heavily again, barely managing to get enough air into his lungs and definitely not caring about at the moment. The machine fucks him exactly as hard and fast as he loves it, and he can’t do anything but lie there and take it. Anthony is now keeping Loki’s legs apart with his hands, but eventually he reaches out to grab Loki’s cock instead. Loki keens, thrusting up into the blissfully tight fist before he remembers that he’s supposed to hold still.

“Yes, that’s right,” Anthony says, stroking Loki’s cock firmly now. “You’re being so good, Loki. Do you want to come?”

Gods, yes. Loki nods, he’s already so close, he just needs a few seconds more of -

“Well, that’s too bad,” Anthony says, and he takes his hand away at the same second as the machine stops moving. “Because I want to watch you a little bit longer.”

Loki needs a moment to understand what’s going on; the sudden lack of _ movement _ makes him dizzy. He can still taste the edge of his orgasm, but the feeling of the dildo inside of him isn’t enough to let him reach it. He whimpers, tries to press down on the toy and make it move again, but Anthony takes hold of his hips and stops them from moving. He doesn’t say anything,  _ nothing;  _ he just waits until Loki has calmed down.

Then Anthony starts the machine again - slow at first, then faster. Then he touches Loki’s cock again, then Loki  _ almost _ comes again, and then the machine stops again.

Rinse and repeat.

  
  


Loki can’t think anymore. Gods, he doesn’t even know what thinking  _ is _ anymore, nor does he care. His entire body hurts, his ass  _ burns  _ and his cock aches, and still the machine doesn’t stop fucking him. Well, actually  _ Anthony _ doesn’t stop fucking Loki with the machine. He doesn’t know how often he almost came by now, doesn’t know how often Anthony pulled him back from the edge with force and then helped him up again. Anthony’s hands and voice are so gentle now, so quiet, though the latter might be because Anthony’s words only barely break through the haze in Loki’s mind.

Just once, Anthony pulled Loki down from his high long enough to ask him if he wants to stop, but Loki just vehemently shook his head. He doesn’t want to stop, because despite all the pain of the frustration he feels - great, actually.  _ Safe. _ He doesn’t need to do anything except take whatever Anthony gives him and not complain about whatever Anthony doesn’t give him yet, and he knows how pleased Anthony will be at the end of this. If Anthony wants him to be patient, Loki can be patient, and it’s not like this is the first time Anthony spends hours edging him.

Still, it’s not  _ easy. _ When the machine stills once more, Loki bites down on his gag hard enough that his jaw starts hurting. There are tears in his eyes, on his cheeks, and the sound he makes is not much more than a strangled caricature of a scream.

“Shh, love, it’s alright. You’re doing so well. This was the last time, promise.”

Loki almost sobs in relief - maybe he really does; he can’t really tell anymore. He knows that Anthony is sitting next to him now, though, because he feels warm hands on his face, wiping his cheeks and brushing his hair out of the way. Some time passes, surely, although Loki doesn’t really notice that, either. Anthony tells him to breathe, so Loki does just that. His breaths even out eventually, and then the dildo begins fucking him again.

Loki lets out a drawn-out whine at the feeling. His hole is sore, but it still feels like bliss when the toy steadily hits his prostate with every slow thrust. Above him, Anthony lets out a hum and then he straddles Loki’s stomach. His thighs brush against Loki’s cock, making him moan. Loki has no idea when Anthony got naked, but that doesn’t really matter, anyway. What matters is that Anthony pulls the gag out of Loki’s mouth and tells him to look at him. And Loki tries, he really does, but his eyes need ages to focus. Thankfully, Anthony is patient; he just waits until Loki finally and properly meets his eyes.

“I’m going to ride you now,” he says. His fingers are already resting on Loki’s throat right above his collart; Loki can feel them when he swallows. “I want you to come inside me. Understood?”

He wants Loki to speak; his raised brow makes that clear. Loki’s tongue is heavy, but he is a little more  _ there _ now that he knows that he will be allowed to come, and finally he manages to say, “Yes, Sir. Please.”

The words don’t sound loud enough in his own ears, but they seem to be enough for Anthony, because he grins and leans down to kiss Loki. Loki lets him - of course he lets him - and just moans into the kiss when Anthony reaches beneath himself to take hold of Loki’s cock. He sinks down on it smoothly and unhurriedly, and between that and the machine  _ still _ fucking him, Loki knows that this won’t take long. He can’t keep his hands by his sides anymore, they come up and cling to the next thing they can reach, namely Anthony’s shoulders. Anthony starts rolling his hips and doesn’t reprimand Loki when he thrusts up into his lover, wanting to feel more of him. Anthony is slick and hot and perfect, being inside of him is a  _ privilege.  _ Anthony is moaning as well, cursing under his breath every now and then while he takes what he wants and needs from Loki, and Loki feels like he is going to fall apart under him. His thoughts are scattered, pointless, there’s nothing but his aching limbs and the taut pleasure in his belly, everything is too much. At one point, the dildo just slips out of him, but while Loki lets out a desperate whimper - scared that Anthony will stop riding him -, Anthony just laughs breathlessly and rides Loki  _ harder. _

“Look at me,” he orders again and Loki obeys, even though he is so close to coming now that he can’t concentrate on anything. Anthony knows that, of course, he always knows, and he starts squeezing Loki’s throat with his other hand, blocking his airways.

There’s nothing that makes Loki melt as efficiently as Anthony’s hand choking him, and right now that’s just what he needed - he comes with a cry that’s strangled by Anthony’s fingers, his vision blurring and mind just going absolutely blank with pleasure. Anthony follows just seconds later, and it’s all so intense that it would hurt if it wasn’t so  _ good.  _ For quite a while Loki doesn’t notice anything else, and he doesn’t even want to. He feels blissfully light and knows that Anthony is still right next to him, which is pretty much the only thing that matters right now.

Loki only starts coming back to himself when Anthony is already cleaning him up. The gag is gone, just like the dildo, and the machine Anthony built sits next to the bed on the floor. Loki absentmindedly decides that he should build one himself, with magic.  _ That _ would be a nice revenge.

“What are you thinking about?”

Loki is too tired to look up at Anthony. His voice is raspy when he says, “Nothing.”

Anthony snorts. “It’s never nothing when you’re smirking like that.”

Loki keeps smirking, and eventually Anthony tosses the washcloth aside and lies down next to Loki, who immediately curls up against his lover’s side and closes his eyes. Anthony chuckles and starts running his hand through Loki’s hair.

“You okay?”

Loki hums and nods, lifting his head to touch his lips to Anthony’s jaw. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“We  _ really _ need to do that again some time.”

Loki smiles; the knowledge that Anthony liked it makes him feel warm and soft all over. Still, there’s no need to be  _ too _ eager. “Well, if you run me a bath later and give me a well-earned massage, I  _ might _ consider letting you at some point.”

“I can do that,” Anthony says at once. “Before or after a nap?”

Loki grins. So much about  _ too eager. _


End file.
